doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Reynoso
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, DF |nacionalidad = Mexicano |estado = Activo |pais = Cuernavaca, México |ingreso_doblaje = Enero de 2008 |familiares = |demo = Shinkai (Redline 2009, 2014).ogg}}thumb|Carlos Reynoso en el atril. thumb|231px thumb|right|231 px|Carlos Reynoso manda saludos a fans de novela Elif. Carlos Reynoso 'es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano. Sus inicios fueron en Elefante Films (2008). Conocido por darle voz a DMC en DMC:Engaña a Tu Mente y Landon Carter en "Un Amor Para Recordar" en la 2da versión. Secretos_8.png|Boris en Secretos (serie). Rosa.negra-kasim.png|Kasim en Rosa negra. TheStarvingGamesStanleyCaesarman.png|Stanley Caesarman en el doblaje de la segunda versión de The Starving Games. TheStarvingGamesBob.png|Bob Hylox también en el doblaje de la segunda versión de The Starving Games. Richard Can and Marco Antonio Argueta - copia.jpg|Diez Pecarí - en - Spocalypto (Redoblaje 20199) . Ertan-amora2vista.png|Ertan en Volver a amarJu Yener.jpg|Yener en Guerra de rosas. HyR-Levent.png|Levent en Honor y respeto. Feriha levent.png|Levent en El secreto de Feriha. Feriha ilker.png|Ilker en El secreto de Feriha. Jii.png|Jii en Gintama. Movie 43 Robin.png|Robin en Proyecto 43. Tormentadepasiones-suat.png|Duat en Tormenta de pasiones. 13 Hombre encadenado - Velaris Mitchell - Lost in Hong Kong.png|Hombre encadenado (Velaris Mitchell) en Perdido en Hong Kong. Filmografía Películas *Diez Pecarí (Richard Can) en Apocalypto (2006) Carlos chavez (Redoblaje 2019) *Big Match (2015) - Comentarista Deportivo 2 *Most Likely to Murder (2018) - Behar (Jim Santangeli) / Insertos *Sleeper (2018) - Agente Doug Emory (Jason Deline) *Dios no está muerto 3: Una luz en la oscuridad (2018) - Voces adicionales *La maldición de las hormigas gigantes (2017) - Voz de Male Gun (Rick Shockley) *El Galope salvaje (2017) - Asistente de Meredith (Eldo Ray Estes) / Presentación e insertos *¿Dónde está el dinero? (2017) - Trap (Method Man) *El Galope salvaje (2017) - Presentación e insertos *2:22 Premonición (2017) - Jonas (Sam Reid) *No me avergüenzo (2016) - Reportero en radio *José y María (2016) - Nathan (Stephen Eric McIntyre) y Amigo de Rebekah (Greg Janveau) *Soltera a los 30 (2016) - Insertos *Polo Norte: Abierta para Navidad (2015) - Harris Hanover (James Thomas) *Typhoon (2005) - (Versión de 2015) *Noche real (2015) - Teniente Pryce (Jack Laskey) *SPL 2: Tiempo de consecuencias (2015) - Policía 2 *12 desafíos 3: Cacería mortal (2015) - Agente Tyler Burke (Roger Cross) *El milagro de Cokeville (2015) - Ron Hartley (Jasen Wade) *Perdido en Hong Kong (2015) - Hombre en burdel (Velaris Mitchell) / Letrero *Extraction - Harry Turner (Kellan Lutz) (2015) *Tráfico de piel - Sgto. Compton (Max Cavenham) e Insertos (2015) *Mi gran amigo Santa Claus: Un ser muy especial /(2014) - — Policía de metro (Jean-François Cayrey) *El manicomio de Eliza - Dr. Edward Newgate (Jim Sturgess) (2014) *El apocalipsis de Pompeya - Padre de la niña (Velislav Pavlov) / Policía (Malin Marinov) / Voces adicionales (2014) *Un viaje a la Navidad pasada - Jamie (Will Kemp) (2013) *El gran casamiento - Alejandro Griffin (Ben Barnes) / Presentación (2013) *El redentor (2013) - Boletero de concierto de ballet (Christopher Logan) / Voces adicionales *Armados y peligrosos (2013) - Teemo (Kyle Russell Clements) / Voces adicionales *El coleccionista de almas - Billy (Kelvin Redvers) (2013) *El corredor - Corredor alemán (Marcel Alexander Larsen) / Anunciador de carreras / Reportero (2013) *Venganza mortal - Cortez (Elvis Nolasco) y Daniel Newcombe (Lance Reddick) (2013) *Los juegos de los muertos del hambre - Stanley Caesarman (Chris Marroy) y Bob Hylox (Michael Hartson) (2013) *¿Y dónde está el fantasma? - Steve (Andrew Daly) (2013) *En busca de la estrella de Navidad (2012) — Ole (Jakob Oftebro) *Conspiración Echelon (2009) : ** Agente del NSA (Velizar Peev) ** Anunciador de noticias #2 ** Jugador del juego 777 ** Ex-novio de Kamila *La reina infiel - Voces adicionales (2012) *La secta (2011) - ASAC Brooks (Kevin Pollak) *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza - Carrigan / Blackout (Johnny Whitworth) (2012) (versión LAPTV) *Aguas profundas - Jeff (Olivier Martinez) (2012) *Despedida de soltera - Trevor Graham (James Marsden) (2012) *El código del miedo - Julius Barkow (Danny Hoch) (2012) (2da. versión) *Piraña 3DD - Kyle (Chris Zylka) (2012) *Jesús Henry Cristo - Proctor #1 (Daniel Matmor) (2011) *Goon - Gord Ogilvey (Richard Clarkin) (2011) *Café - Todd (Daniel Eric Gold) (2011) *Amigos - Nuevo auxiliar #1 (2011) *Aroma y sensibilidad - Brandon Hurst (Nick Zano) (2011) *El viaje - Voces adicionales (2010) *Ingenious - Sr. Kassel (Bruce Nozick) / Sr. Chow (François Chau) (2009) *Puños de honra - Héctor (Kuno Becker) (2009) (2da. versión) *Felices para siempre (2009) - Freddie (Tom Riley) *El expreso de medianoche (2008) - Carlos Ximénez (Gustavo Noriega) * Voces adicionales en El bueno, el malo y el raro (2008) *Stay Cool - Wino (Josh Holloway) *Ingenious (2009) - Voces adicionales *22 Balas - Voces adicionales *El gran concierto - Voces adicionales *Una pareja dispareja - Voces adicionales *The Hottest State - Voces adicionales *Directo a la fama - Voces adicionales *Get the Gringo - Voces adicionales *Powder Blue - Insertos / Voces adicionales *The Red Baron - Voces adicionales *Drácula de Bram Stoker *Seeking Justice *Our Idiot Brother *Red State *El estrangulador de Boston *Esperanza mortal *Tenemos que hablar de Kevin *Operación Valquiria *Growth *Henry Lee Lucas *Besarse con violencia - Voces adicionales *World Of the death: Zombies Diaries *Alyce *Bundy *Blackops *The Lost *Killers (2011) *Web Of Lies (2011) *The Job *Row Lables *Baila sin parar - Voces adicionales y ambientales *La última carta *Chains of Gold (1991) *La ligne droite *SleepWalking (2008) *Crisis Point *Kon-Tiki *El chef (2012) - Voces adicionales *Blazer - Dunlop Películas animadas * Kikoriki: La leyenda del dragón de oro - Camaleón Nativo * Justicia del ártico: Escuadrón del trueno - Voces adicionales * Sammy en el pasaje secreto - Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Sammy: El pasaje secreto : (Redoblaje para NatGeo) ** Robbie (Darren Capozzi / Kayvan Novak) ** Policía (Richard Jannone / Ben Bishop) ** Tortuga verde (Donald Fullilove / Ben Bishop) ** Voces adicionales *Buza Caperuza 2 - Voces adicionales Series de TV *Outcast - Mark Holter (David Denman) *The Crown - Tommy Lascelles (Pip Torrens) *Proyecto Manhattan - El gran secreto - Paul Crosley (Harry Lloyd) *Magic City - Stevie Evans (Steven Strait) *La realeza - Jasper Frost (Tom Austen) *Weeds - Rick Levine (Roy Abramsohn) / Voces adicionales *Sacrificios de familia - *Underbelly - John Ibrahim (Firass Dirani) *Campamento Woodward *DMC:Engaña a Tu Mente (DMC) *Nacion Z ** Wesson (DeRon Brigdon) ** Travis (Ryan Higgins) (ep. 2) ** Forman (Rich Morris) (ep. 7) *Remote Survivor (NatGeo) *Man vs Lion (Natgeo) *Desafio Alaska *Harlots - Lord Lidington (Jack Staddon) *Shut Eye - Policía (Bruce Blain) (ep. 10) / Voces adicionales *Río Héroes - Robson Lima (Kiko Pissolato) Anime *Gintama - Jii, Teruhiko Saigou (ep. 24) Películas de Anime *Redline - Shinkai / Perro mecánico *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone - Voces adicionales *Akira - Policía / Científico en reclusorio de Akira (versión de Sato Company, 2019) Telenovelas y series turcas 'Eser Karabil *Rosa negra - Kasım *La señora Fazilet y sus hijas - Kudret / Mert Otros: *Tormenta de pasiones - Suat (Suat Ergin) / Voces adicionales *Rivales de sangre - Niyazi (Tansel Öngel) *El secreto de Feriha - Levent Seymen (Barış Kılıç) / İlker (Harun Akyüz) *Secretos - Boris Çimen (Ferit Kaya) *Honor y respeto - Comisario Levent / Sadullah Çapan (Taner Turan) plioto *Elif - Erkut Şahin (Umut Ölçer), voces adicionales (primeros caps.) *Me robó mi vida - Voces adicionales *Volver a amar - Ertan (Mert Öcal) *Amor eterno - Voces adicionales *Hülya: Las llamas del deseo - Cem Darende (Recep Güneysu) *La familia de mi esposo - Can Tarhan (Genco Özak) *Nido de víboras - Tayyar (Bekir Çiçekdemir) *Mujer - Voces adicionales *Nuestra historia - Asim (Berkay Akın) *Dulce venganza - Bülent (Çağrı Çıtanak) *La familia - Voces adicionales *Entre el amor y el odio — Voces adicionales * Habitación 309 — Dr- Onur Saygın (Fatih Ayhan) * El engaño — Voces adicionales * Stiletto Vendetta — Tanju Telenovelas chilenas * Perdona nuestros pecados — Locutor radial de las elecciones / Voces adicionales * Verdades ocultas - Ricardo San Martín (Julio-Jung-Duvauchelle) Dramas coreanos *No te puedo mentir - Jang Hyun Kyu (Min Sung Wook) y editor *La voz de tu amor - Voces adicionales Documentales *Orígenes del Universo (2014) - Dr. Jason Lisle *Antes que sea tarde - Gidon Eshel *La jungla - Larry (Rupert Reid) Telefilms *La víspera de Navidad (2014) - Dave Sheridan (Graham Abbey) *La casa de Versace (2013) - Antonio D'Amico (Stefano DiMatteo) / Insertos Documentales *La historia de Dios - Títulos e Insertos Comerciales *Ruffles (NFL Stars) junto con Angelique Boyer (2013) (acreditado como Charley Reynoso) Estudios y empresas de doblaje Cuernavaca *Elefante Films *Doblajes Paris *VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory México D.F. *Sysdub (desde 2019) Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010